


Magazine

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 3rd person, F/M, Female Reader, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Request from Vantanaut, please do comment, I have no idea if you're still active!





	Magazine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vantanaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantanaut/gifts).



(Y/n) and Raul had been companions for some time now, and She loves him a lot, his life had been a sad one, and she didn't want him to be sad anymore. So, one day she had asked Raul if he wanted to be in a relationship with her, he accepted. Right now, she laid on the ground, she decided to wear simple jeans today.

Her eyes trained on a magazine, it was an old one about makeup and attracting men, well the makeup tips were good, the relationship tips were pretty bad, but she was interested how pre war people thunk, her legs were spread, relaxed.

Suddenly, she felt something come in contact with her jean covered pussy, she squeaked, and looked down from her magazine, and betwixed her legs laid a foot, the foot of a certain ghoul.

She felt warm blood rush to her face, and closed her legs in shock, but let out a low, breathy moan. The texture of the jeans pressed against her cunt with extreme pressure, making the fruit that lied in them to wet.

He grabbed her leg, and pressed his foot harder against her cunt, her eyes widened, and he moved his foot up and down, rubbing her pussy, her clit throbbed, she starred at Raul, her mouth agap.

Her eyes half lidded as she focused on gently thrusting into his foot, causing amazing friction, Raul and her had never down anything sexual, she wanted to, but was to scared to asked.

"Ah, chica, keep reading" he encouraged, she brought the magazine to her face, her hands shaking, it was hard to read and focus on anything, other than that sweet feeling he was giving her.

"Ah, harder!" Her voice was desperate, she clutched the magazine as he pressed his foot harder against her pussy, the flimsy paper crumbled under her hands, she pressed harder into him, her legs shook, so he grabbed both of them to stabilize her.

She moaned and groaned, gasping in delightful bliss, her eyes watered, and her jeans wetted, floading with her sweet cum. His foot released her from her sweet bliss, and her hips once up, fell to the ground, her breath heavy, her chest heaved, and her mind fogged.

"Ah, chica, gonna have to return the favor"


End file.
